


Recklessness and Water

by aibidil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consideration of Bubble-Head Charms, Hair-pulling, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Magical Swimming Pools, Moonlight, Pool Sex, R.E.M. - Freeform, Skinny Dipping, Swimming, Swimming Pools, night swimming, sex outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aibidil/pseuds/aibidil
Summary: The story of the night Scorpius remembers that Aunt Andi is out of town, and her magical swimming pool is just sitting there, unused.





	Recklessness and Water

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the rarepair bingo for the prompts: Fucking outside, Found family, Walking hand in hand, Nightswimming, Hair pulling, Skinny-dipping, Nipples, When I see your face, there's not a thing I'd change.

"Shhhhh!" Scorpius hissed, pressing a hand over Albus's giggling mouth. He pulled his wand to get them through the wards at the edge of the property, but he didn't light a _Lumos._

"Are you sure Aunt Andi is out of town?"

"She went on some sort of wine tour with Grandmother," Scorpius whispered.

"Why are we whispering, then?"

"Because we're breaking and entering!"

The wards shimmered, and Scorpius and Albus walked inside. It wasn't that hard for Scorpius to get past the wards because of his Black blood.

"You think the pool is open?" Scorpius asked, admiring the way the moonlight hit Albus's face. He reached out to touch, but Albus started walking backward across the lawn, a mischievous grin crossing his face as he reached down and stripped off his dad's old R.E.M. t-shirt.

Scorpius laughed, his heart rate picking up. "Moonlight. On your nipples. Moon nipples."

Albus laughed, throwing his head back, and reached down for the button on his jeans. "Keep up, Scorp," he said with a smile. "You know I hate being the only one naked."

"Oh, er, right, yes," Scorpius stammered, fingers rushing to unbutton his shirt.

Albus was standing on the grass, naked, in the moonlight, which was fairly distracting for Scorpius, but he managed to get his clothes off, too. 

"Are you not going to comment on the moonlight hitting any other parts of my body?" Albus teased, turning his back to Scorpius and looking over his shoulder. 

Albus's tattoo of the Scorpius constellation was visible on his shoulder, and Scorpius's chest suddenly felt tight with a wave of love for Albus. Albus, whose arse was on display, in the moonlight, outside. Good Merlin. 

"I can see you like what you see," Albus said, gesturing at Scorpius's hardening cock.

Scorpius smiled, feeling supremely unembarrassed, then walked forward and reached out to grab Albus's hand.

"We're naked," Scorpius observed. "Naked. Outside."

Albus glanced at him out the side of his eyes with a half smile. "Seems that way."

Scorpius squeezed Albus's hand. They were in view of the pool now. It was surrounded by beautiful tile, and when Albus and Scorpius approached, the lights above the pool came on dimly, and the water began to stir and bubble merrily. 

Albus dropped Scorpius's hand and dove straight into the pool. Scorpius smiled, watching as Albus's body glided through the water, slowly rising back to the surface. He broke the surface at the right angle to push the long curly hair at the top of his head away from his face. "Get in here! It's brilliant!"

Scorpius sat down at the edge, the cold smoothness of the tile feeling odd on his naked arse, then slipped into the water feet first. The shock of the water (though it really was the perfect temperature—Scorpius had no idea how Muggles dealt with pool water temperature? Did they pump electricity into the water?) distracted him for a moment, and before he knew it he had an armful of naked, wet Albus.

Albus wrapped his arms around Scorpius's waist and leaned in to press sloppy kisses to Scorpius's neck.

"This was a fantastic idea," Scorpius announced. "I have fantastic ideas."

"Yeah," Albus said, his lips wet against Scorpius's neck. "You definitely deserve a reward for that idea."

"Do you think you could use a Bubble-Head Charm for underwater oral sex?" Scorpius mused.

Albus stopped kissing and pulled back, his face contorted in horrified amusement. " _What?!_ That doesn't seem safe."

"I meant it like, hypothetically."

"Sure," Albus said, dragging out the vowel with a gleam in his eye. "But the Bubble would somehow have to encompass the penis."

"I think I'd like to keep our heads above water," Scorpius said.

Albus laughed, dropping his head to Scorpius's shoulder. "Why is your top half still dry? Can I dunk you?"

Scorpius smiled. "Okay."

Albus turned them around so his back was against the side of the pool, and then with an evil grin twined his fingers in Scorpius's hair and pushed down hard. Albus knew Scorpius loved it when Albus pulled his hair. Scorpius obligingly bent his knees and let Albus push him under the water. Albus yanked, pulling Scorpius to his cock, and Scorpius couldn't help but smile under the water, nuzzling his face against Albus's erection.

Albus tugged up on Scorpius's hair—which hurt but also somehow combined with the water and the arousal and made Scorpius's entire body sing with sensation—pulling him out of the water.

Scorpius gasped a breath, then smiled and pushed his dripping hair out of his eyes.

"You didn't try the Bubble-Head Charm," Albus said with a grin, reaching down to grab Scorpius's cock.

"Ngghhhhh," Scorpius moaned. "No, I didn't."

"Do you know a lube charm that works in water?" Albus asked. "So you can fuck me."

"I think—" Scorpius broke off in a moan as Albus's hand moved on his cock in a particularly maddening twist, "I think I do." Scorpius reached behind Albus to grab his wand from the edge of the pool where he'd left it. He transferred the wand to his left hand, struggling to get the wand movement right with his opposite hand as he aimed at his right hand. As soon as his right fingers were covered with the waterproof slickness, he dropped the wand on the tile with a clatter and reached his fingers between Albus's legs and pressed inside.

"Fuck," Albus breathed, reaching his two arms behind to grasp the pool edge to steady himself. He dropped his head to Scorpius's shoulder, pressing a kiss there as Scorpius's fingers moved inside him.

"We're not going to drown, are we?" Albus asked.

"Nah, Andi's got all sorts of safety charms."

"Funny that the last time we were in this pool was to celebrate Teddy's birthday with our strange, mismatched, related-not-related families."

"Can you not talk about them right now?" Scorpius asked. "Because I am literally about to put my cock in your arse." Scorpius pulled his fingers out and turned Albus around to face the side of the pool.

"Yeah, okay," Albus said with a smile, bracing his forearms on the pool edge and craning his neck to look at Scorpius.

Scorpius stroked his cock, coating it with the rest of the lube, then grabbed Albus's hips and pressed inside.

"Fuck," Albus breathed, looking over his shoulder, the moonlight glinting off his wet hair and skin. "You know, there's not a thing about you I'd change."

Scorpius's breath caught in his chest, and a warm feeling of love spread through him like honey. He pressed his fingers into Albus's flesh and let his cheek fall against Albus's tattoo as he thrust inside.

"I like swimming with you," Scorpius said.

"Is that what we're calling this now?" Albus said, pressing his arse back and breaking off into an unintelligible string of "yes, fuck, yes, like that."

"Yah," Scorpius said. "That's what this is."

They stopped talking, the water lapping around their bodies, and the moonlight of the quiet night glinted off the ripples.


End file.
